Real Green Tower Games
Real Green Tower Games ist ein Let's Play Kanal von Northan Productions auf dem von Gonis, Johanisbrot, Plugrumus und Fua verschiedene Spiele gespielt werden.thumb|right|335 px Geschichte Bereits im Juli 2007 luden Gonis & Johanisbrot ein "The Legend of Zelda" Let's Play auf MyVideo hoch. Damals gab es noch gar keine Let's Plays und da sie nicht an den Erfolg glaubten, brachen sie das Projekt nach dem zweiten Part ab. Vier Jahre später, während den Aufnahmen zu Let's Listen - Pikmin beschlossen sie dann einen Let's Play Kanal aufzumachen. Ihr Konzept dabei war, alle Spiele zu zweit zu kommentieren. Die ersten Let's Plays waren "The Legend of Zelda" von Johanisbrot und "Luigi's Mansion" von Gonis. Mit der Zeit erhöhte sich die Qualität immer mehr. Am Anfang wurde lediglich ein Mikro für beide benutzt. Die ersten Videos hatten eine Auflösung von 240p. Mittlerweile produzieren sie HD Videos. 2013 stießen Plugrumus und Fua zum Team dazu. Gleichzeitig wurde ein Uploadplan eingeführt, jeden Tag wurden zwei Videos hochgeladen. Seit Ende 2013 gehören Real Green Tower Games zum TGN Netzwerk. 2014 gab Gonis die Kanalführung an Johanisbrot ab, der von nun an hauptsächlich für die Uploads und den Schnitt verantwortlich ist. Der Uploadplan wurde wieder abgeschafft. 2015 startete der Twitch Kanal von Real Green Tower Games, für den Johanisbrot zuständig ist. Dabei wird er regelmäßig von AtoO unterstützt. Mitglieder Johanisbrot - Der Könner thumb|112px|Johanisbrot (by AtoO) Ist mit Gonis einer der Gründungsmitglieder von RGTGames. Er spielt vor allem alte Survival-Horror Klassiker. Außerdem spielt er als Solo Let's Play aktuellere Ego-Shooter. Seit 2014 ist er für den Kanal und die Uploads verantwortlich. Außerdem schneidet er seitdem fast jedes Let's Play unf ist für das Design verantwortlich. Seit 2015 führt er den Twitch Kanal und streamt regelmäßig jede Woche. Catchphrases: *"Ich werf dir gleich den Gamecube Controller gegen den Kopf." *"Ich heiße nicht Johanisbrot." *"Good Evening, Ladys and Gentlemen." Gonis - Der unhilfreiche Kommentator thumb|112px|Gonis (by AtoO) Ist mit Johanisbrot einer der Gründungsmitglieder von RGTGames. Er spielt eher selten und kommentiert vor allem. Bis 2014 war Gonis für den Kanal verantwortlich und schnitt alle Let's Plays. Mittlerweile schneidet er nur noch die Let's Plays mit Fua, sowie Specials, Trailer und Best-Ofs. Catchphrases: *"Hey, ihr da draußen vor der Stereoanlage!" Fua - Der Angestrengte thumb|112px|Fua (by AtoO) Stieß im Mai 2013 dazu. Spielt zusammen mit Gonis alle 3D Zelda Titel. Hat bisher noch kein Solo-Let's Play. Catchphrases: *"...Denn ich bin der Auserwählte!" *"Ich hab Hunger." *"Das ist sicher buggy." Plugrumus - Der Professionelle thumb|112px|Plugrumus (by AtoO) Stieß im April 2013 dazu. Spielt vor allem Geschicklichkeitsspiele und Adventures. Seit 2015 hat Plugrumus keine laufenden Let's Plays mehr. Er ist nur noch in Specials, wie dem Hüttenspinnen zu sehen, so wie dem Musik-Kritik Format "Angehört" zusammen mit Gonis. Catchphrases: *"Achsooo!" AtoO - Imaginäres Publikum Kein offizielles Mitglied. Zeichnet sich für das Kanaldesign verantwortlich. Lange Zeit kommentierte sie beinahe jedes Video von RGTGames. Sie ist in vielen Specials, wie Angespielts zu sehen. Seit 2015 ist sie auch mit Let's Plays vertreten wie Until Dawn und Weitergespielt Dark Souls II. Außerdem ist sie oft im Stream von Johanisbrot anzutreffen. Let's Plays Hüttenspinnen Im großen RGTGames Hüttenspinnen battlen sich Gonis, Johanisbrot, Plugrumus und Fua in verschiedenen Spielen. Bisher sind 5 Teile erschienen. Das Wort "Hüttenspinnen" ist im Freundeskreis der vier ein Synonym für "LAN" da ihnen dieses Wort nicht gefiel. Der Hüttenspinnen Theme Song ist der Introsong der Animeserie Cowboy Bebop. Das große RGTGames Hüttenspinnen Spiele: Flatout II, GTA 2 & Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne In diesem Teil gibt es nach jedem Spiel eine kleine Gesprächsrunde auf dem Balkon. Das 2. große RGTGames Hüttenspinnen - Konsolen Edition Spiele: '''Worms 3D, Donkey Konga, Gottlieb Pinball Classics, Mario Kart Wii In diesem Hüttenspinnen wurden nur Konsolenspiele gespielt. Das 3. große RGTGames Hüttenspinnen '''Spiele: Age of Empires II, Blobby Volley, Teeworlds Eigentlich waren für dieses Hüttenspinnen andere Spiele geplant. Nachdem RGTGames allerdings mehrere Stunden brauchte um Age of Empires II zum laufen zu bringen und es dann während der Aufnahme immer noch nicht funktionierte, ist dieses Hüttenspinnen ein ganz besonderes geworden. Bei Age of Empires II kommen die Spieler nicht über das Menü hinaus. Der Part dauert 2 Minuten. Danach versuchten sie weitere Spiele zum laufen zu bringen, es scheiterte immer entweder an der Installation, der LAN-Verbindung oder der Aufnahme. Deshalb spielen Gonis und Plugrumus als zweites aus Trotz Blobbey Volley. Auch hier gab es Probleme. Da die Aufnahme mit Fraps nicht funktionierte wurden die Spielszenen vom Bildschirm abgefilmt (mit einem Mikroständer mitten im Bild). Währenddessen spielen Fua und Johanisbrot im Hintergrund Cossacks, wovon der Zuschauer nichts sieht, allerdings hört. Später spielt Fua aber auch eine Runde gegen Plugrumus, kommentiert von Gonis. Als letztes spielten Gonis & Plugrumus Teeworlds. Am Ende der letzten beiden Parts sind Coverversionen von Gonis und Plugrumus von Ärzte Songs zu sehen, die die beiden aus Frust zwischendurch aufnahmen. Das 3. Hüttenspinnen wurde als "Bestes Hüttenspinnen aller Zeiten" angekündigt und wird auch immer noch so von RGTGames bezeichnet. Als Besonderheit wurde der Hüttenspinnen Theme Song von Gonis als A Capella Version eingesungen. Das 4. große RGTGames Hüttenspinnen - Wii U Edition Spiele: Nintendoland, Super Smash Bros. Wii U, Mario Kart 8 In diesem Hüttenspinnen wurden nur Wii U Spiele gespielt. Das 5. große RGTGames Hüttenspinnen Spiele: Flatout 2, Counter Strike: Source, Age of Empires II Während des gesamten Hüttenspinnens musste Fua Aufgaben erfüllen, die Gonis ihm kurz vor beginn gegeben hat. Dabei zum Beispiel: Nenne dich in jedem Spiel Fau statt Fua, verwechsel dauernd Gonis und Plugrumus oder grüße deine Freundin zum Abschied. Fua schaffte fast alle Aufgaben ohne dass Johanisbrot oder Plugrumus etwas bemerkten. Age of Empires wurde später von Gastkommentator Chris kommentiert. Angehört Angehört ist ein Musik Kritik Format in dem Gonis und Plugrumus in jeder Folge über zwei verschiedene Alben sprechen. Zu jedem Album nehmen sie außerdem eine Coverversion eines Songs des Albums auf. AufSoundcloud gibt es die Songs der ersten 10 Folgen zum Download. In den ersten Folgen wurden die Gespräche ohne Bild gezeigt ( Quasi als Podcast). Stattdessen waren Szenen aus'' Audiosurf zu sehen. Ab der 5. Folge sind Gonis und Plugrumus aber auch zu sehen. 'Folgen: *#1 - Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin IV & Michael Jackson - Dangerous **Im ersten Angehört geht es um die großen Klassiker Alben, die Gonis und Plugrumus am meisten geprägt haben. **'''Gecovert: Led Zeppelin - Stairway to heaven, Michael Jackson - Heal the World (jeweils mit Akustik-Gitarre und Shaker). *#2 - Jan Dealy - Hammer & Michel, Ron Spielman Trio - Electric Tales **'Gecovert: '''Jan Delay - Herz IV, Ron Spielman Trio - Lock me up *#3 - Massive Attack - Mezzanine, Gloria - Gloria **'Gecovert:' Massive Attack - Teardrop, Gloria - Wie sehr wir leuchten feat. Fua *#4 - The Milk Carton Kids - Retrospect, Manu Katché - Playground **'Gecovert:' The Milk Carton Kids - As it must be, Manu Katché - Clubbing *#5 - Vulfpeck - Fugue State, Kraftklub - In Schwarz **Ab diesem Angehört sind Gonis und Plugrumus auch zu sehen, **'Gecovert:' Vulfpeck - 1612 (mit A Capella einlagen), Kraftklub - Wegen dir *#6 - Funny Van Dannen - Geile Welt, Farin Urlaub - Faszination Weltraum **Dieses Angehört gehört zu den erfolgreichsten Videos auf RGTGames **'Gecovert: Funny Van Dannen - Lonely Stuhlbein, Farin Urlaub - Find dich gut *#7 - Damien Rice - My Favourite Faded Fantasy, Eden Circus - Marula **'''Gecovert: Damien Rice - I don't want to chance you, Eden Circus - Her lovely hands upon the black earth (shred) *#8 - Pendulum - In Silico, The middle East - The Recordings of the middle East **'Gecovert:' Pendulum - Methan Nightmares, The middle East - Blood *#9 - Die Orsons - What's Goes, Steven Wilson - Hand.Cannot.Erase. **Dies ist mit über anderthalb Stunden das längste reguläre Angehört bisher. **'Gecovert:' Die Orsons - What's Goes, Steven Wilson - Hand Cannot Ease & Happy Returns feat. Fua. *#10 - Musik **Als Jubliäums Angehört sprechen Gonis und Plugrumus zusammen mit Fua und Johanisbrot in über 2 Stunden über ihre Lieblings Bands und Alben, ihr Bezug zur Musik und alles was ihnen sonst so einfällt. *#11 - Gloria - Geister **In diesem Angehört geht es nur um ein Album, da Gonis und Plugrumus schon wussten, dass es viel zu besprechen gibt. **Außerdem ist dies das erste mal, dass es um eine Band geht, von der bereits ein anderes Album besprochen wurde. *#12 - Downbeatclub - Kino, Olli Schulz - Feelings aus der Asche **Weitere Alben: Ninjasisters of Funkey Pirate Doom - Ninjastories, Elton John - Best of **Das Angehört 12 - 17 wurde in einer langen Angehört-Session aufgenommen. Gonis und Plugrumus sprechen über ihre Lieblingsalben 2015. Die gecoverten Lieder wurden zusammen mit Fua aufgenommen. **'Gecovert': Elton John - Rocket Man (live auf der City-Sommer-Party) *#13 - The Milk Carton Kids - Monterey, Captive State - Elmore Grove EP **Weitere Alben: Super Mario 3D World Big Band Soundtrack, Foo Fighters - Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace **'Gecovert': The Milk Carton Kids - Shooting Shadows & Secrets of the Stars, Captive State - China White Doll *#14 - John Butler Trio - Flesh & Blood, Hudson Taylor - Singing for Strangers **Weitere Alben: R.E.M. - Part Lies, Part Heart, Part Truth, Part Garbage, Oasis - Time flies, K.I.Z. - Hurra, die Welt geht unter, Kings of Convenience - Riot on an empty street **Gecovert: Gloria - Geister, John Butler Trio - Spring to come, Hudson Taylor - Weapons Specials *OHNE GELABER **Ein Assassin's Creed 3 Multiplayer Let's Play von Johanisbrot ohne Audiokommentar. *Themen TV **Ein Podcast von Gonis & Johanisbrot. *Let's Scream - Slender: The Arrival **Ein Let's Play von Slender: The Arrival mit wechselnden Spielern (AtoO, Johanisbrot, Plugrumus, Stein & Fua), kommentiert von Gonis. *The Movies **Verschiedene Filme, die mit dem Spiel The Movies erstellt wurden: "Mal mich grell" (von Gonis & Johanisbrot), "Nein, danke das möchte ich nicht" (von Gonis & AtoO, die Erstellung des Films kann man im Angespielt: The Movies sehen), "Chewbacca und die toten Rabenfüße" (von Gonis & Johanisbrot, als Zwischenfilm für Northan Productions erstellt) und "Das Ende der Menschheit" (von Gonis). *Review Tower **Ein Film-Review Format von Gonis und Johanisbrot. **Im Special: Unsere Lieblingsfilme sprechen Gonis und Johanisbrot jeweils über ihre 20 Lieblingsfilme. **Vor dem Start von Star Wars 7, erschienen Review Tower Specials über alle Star Wars Filme zusammen mit AtoO (die die Filme nie zuvor gesehen hatte) und ab und zu auch Fua. *Angespielt **In dieser Rubrik werden alle möglichen Spiele ca. 1 Stunde angespielt. Im Falle von Dark Souls II und Limbo wurde aus dem Angespielt ein Let's Play, welches dann Weitergespielt genannt wurde. **Das Angespielt zu Pokemon Y von Gonis, sowie das Angespielt zu Noseman von Plugrumus gehören zu den erfolgreichsten Videos auf RGTGames. *Review mit Roadview **Ein Filmkritik Format, welches direkt nach dem Kinobesuch auf dem Rückweg im Auto aufgenommen wird. Bisher dabei: Gonis, Johanisbrot und Fua. *LIVESTREAMS **Aufgezeichnete Livestreams von Twitch. *Meine Mudda spielt **In dieser Rubrik spielt Pat alte Spieleklassiker, wie z.B. Super Mario 64 oder Pokemon, kommentiert von Gonis. *[Let's Play Pro Pinbalšš§ 001110001 10 Timesh1001ckΦΦ] **Ein Found Footage Kurzfilm, der wie ein Let's Play beginnt. Gonis spielt Pro Pinball Timeshock und wird von mysteriösen Geräuschen abgelenkt. Am Ende wird er von ''Johanistot ''umgebracht. *50 Abo Special!!! Classic - Star Wars Shadows of the Empire **Als 50 Abo Special gab es ein altes Review von Gonis & Johanisbrot über Star Wars: Shaodws of the Empire. *BEST OF Real Green Tower Games **Als Dankeschön für 100 Abonnenten gab es ein fast 2-Stündiges Best Of in dem Gonis, Johanisbrot, Plugrumus, Fua und AtoO ihre Liebglingsmomente aus RGTGames Revue passieren lassen. *[Bug Compilation Die 10 verrücktesten Bugs] **Die lustigsten Bugs, die Gonis & Johanisbrot bisher gesammelt haben. *Das RGTGames Nerdquiz **Ein Quiz im Stil des Game One Nerdquiz' mit Johanisbrot, Gonis und AtoO. *Jahres Best Of **Seit 2015 gibt es am Ende jedes Jahres ein Best Of, dass die besten Momente des Jahres zeigt. Trivia * Es gibt einen RGTGames Theme Song. Zunächst wurde er von Gonis in verschiedenen Versionen aufgenommen. Später nahmen Gonis und Plugrumus eine Bandversion auf. *Für den Kanaltrailer sprach der Schauspieler und Synchronsprecherr Helmut Krauss den Text ein.